


Little Girl Grew Up Fast

by sinofwriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Robert Downey JR RPF
Genre: Arron is amazing, Gen, Robert has a daughter, dad!Robert, he isnt married either, no other downey kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: It's not common knowledge that Robert has a daughter.





	Little Girl Grew Up Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Robert has no other kids and he isn't married to Susan, even though I love her.

Y/N stares at her dad surprised to see him. “Your home? I thought you had a month more of filming.”  
He shakes his head, “I do, but I got to come home for a few days.”  
She pulls her dad into a hug. “You should’ve of told me. I would’ve flown down there.”  
“No, I wanted to come home. Not only that. You can’t miss anymore school.”  
She frowns, “I haven’t missed that many days. Besides it’s fine, my grades are perfect.”  
Robert pulls away from his daughter, shaking his head. “Fifteen days in three months is a lot. And I know your grades are good. I get the progress reports and I look at that thing.” He searches for the name.  
“Skyward.” Y/N suggests, amused with her father.  
He snaps his fingers, “that’s it. Now, what should we eat?”  
Y/N looks away from her dad, “I actually have dinner plans.”  
“Oh.” Robert says. “That’s okay. Go to your dinner.”  
Y/N shakes her head, “I can cancel. I haven’t seen you in two months, it’s okay.”

Robert watches his sixteen year old daughter pull out her phone, clicking something and then holding it to her ear.

“Hey.” Y/N greets.  
“I was just about to leave.” Arron tells her, keys in hand.  
Y/N turns slightly away from her dad, making him frown. “About that. I need a raincheck.”  
Arron’s eyebrows furrow, putting the phone in between his shoulder and ear. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. My dad surprised me and came home early.” Y/N tells him, soothing the boys’ worries.  
“Your dad?” He asks, confused, having never heard her talk about him before other than he’s gone a lot.  
Y/N sighs, “yeah. I’ll see you in fifth tomorrow.”  
Arron groans, “I hate fifth, the one period I have with you and we can’t even speak to each other.”  
Y/N hesitates, “maybe we can.”  
Arron drops the notebook in his hands, now holding the phone with his hand. “What?”  
“Maybe we can, you know let everyone at least figure it out.”  
A smile takes over Arron’s face, “I’ll save you a spot in fifth.”  
“Thanks.” Y/N tells the boy, before hanging up.

“Raincheck?” Robert asks, trying to decipher whether not his daughter was talking to a boy or not.  
Y/N laughs, “yes, a raincheck. You know when you have to cancel on something, but still want to do it?”  
Robert rolls his eyes, not for the first wishing his daughter hadn’t inherited his sarcastic nature. “I know what a rain check is, I was wondering who it’s for.”  
Y/N turns away from her dad, walking to the kitchen. “My boyfriend. He earned a new ribbon in ROTC. I wanted to take him out to dinner to celebrate.”  
Robert stares after her in shock, “you have a boyfriend?”  
Y/N nods her head yes, opening the fridge. “We have leftover chicken that I can heat up and make tacos with.”  
Robert closes the fridge, “when did you get a boyfriend?”  
Y/N frowns at him, “two months ago.”  
“Two months ago? Is he from your old school when you weren’t doing online.” Y/N shakes her head no. “He’s a total stranger!”  
“Technically everyone is a total stranger when you meet them.”  
Robert scowls at her, “why didn’t you tell me?”  
Y/N sighs, seeing the slightly hurt look in his eyes, “because, I’ve never had a boyfriend like this. He wants to be seen with me and take me out on dates. He wants to hold my hand and kiss me.” She lets out a small laugh, “he doesn’t mind that sometimes I can be a little clingy.”  
Robert’s face softens at her words, hurt and scowl vanishing. “Sweetheart,” he says, voice low.  
“I can actually see myself with him and being with him for a long time.” Y/N tells her father.  
Robert sighs, wishing that his little girl hadn’t grown up so fast. “As long as you’re happy, I’m okay with him.” He tells her, Y/N looks up at him, a grin now on her face. “But, I want to meet him.”  
Y/N pulls Robert into a hug, “I love you dad.”  
“Love you too.”


End file.
